


Coffee and Reading People

by alittlefanta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is not Supergirl, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, coffee shop AU, kind of, lena reads minds, lots of hugs, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlefanta/pseuds/alittlefanta
Summary: Lena Luthor owns a coffee shop. She works as a barista with a special knack for "guessing" people's coffee orders.Alex loves her obviously bi-disaster of a sister and finds it funny when the barista is into her.Kara is a stalker. In a not super bad way. She also really likes cats.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> In the comics, Lena Luthor has ESP abilities, so I was a little inspired by that. Not that I actually read the comics...but still.
> 
> Also this is a repost. Because AO3 was being mean to me when I tried to update it.

Lena stared at the customer before her, pretending to size them up, but really, she was reading their mind. This was how she raked in so many tips. She set up this “Parlor Trick” of “guessing” what kind of coffee the customers will order. The customers loved it.   
Lena smiled to herself at the memories of happy customers before wiping down the counter. The shop was dead today, with only two customers seated currently. She must have jinxed herself with that train of thought, because it was then that the door opened and in walked a gorgeous woman with short auburn hair, dressed in black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Lena smiled her regular customer service smile as she started to approach the counter, before the auburn haired woman whipped back around and opened the door to walk back out. Lena shrugged it off.  
Then not even two minutes later, the brunette walks back in, this time pulling the most beautiful blonde woman that Lena had ever seen along with her. The blonde was rambling off about a cat that she just wanted to be friends with. The first woman shook her head and made her way to the counter, she stared at the menu, while Lena first glanced at her to get her order before looking to the blonde who was looking at her. Lena quickly looked back down and shook her head at the numbing electric shock she had just experienced.   
Lena looked back at the woman in black, “You seem like a black coffee kind of gal…mmm…light sugar, a little extra cream?”  
“I…uh…yeah, that sounds good. How’d you know?” she asked, her eyes wide with shock.  
“I just get used to reading people,” Lena shrugged it off. “Can I get a name for the order?”  
Lena had made it a point to not surprise people with knowing their names, she figured that would push her trick from cool to creepy.  
“Alex,” the woman said, handing her a credit card.  
Alex stepped to the side after her order was set. Lena waited for the next woman to come up, she was busy peering at the pastries in the glass container. Alex cleared her throat at the blonde, getting her attention.   
“Can you guess what I want?” The blonde woman asked with an eager smile.   
Lena stared into her deep blue eyes, for longer than was probably socially acceptable for two strangers. That same numbing electric feeling was there. It was incredible, she couldn’t hear a single thing when she looked at the woman. Just the words she spoke. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she braced her hands on the counter.  
“I…can’t…something sweet? You give off a sweet vibe. I can’t read you. You’re too pretty, it’s distracting me,” Lena said, she was getting frustrated, but blushing at what she had said. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”  
The blonde smiled wide, her cheeks tinted pink, “Thank you, I’m sorry for distracting you. I didn’t mean to distract you. I think I’d be distracted too, were the roles reversed. You’re right though, I would like a Caramel Crème Frappuccino, with extra caramel though. Make that double extra? For Kara.”  
Lena stared at Kara, her brain not processing anything other than “wow she’s so pretty and I’m so gay.”  
A cleared throat from the side caught her attention, Alex smirked at the two women, Lena read her mind quickly, “my sister is so bi wtf and this barista is so into her.”  
Lena smiled and kicked herself back into gear. She grabbed a cup and wrote Kara (with a smiley face) and her phone number in place of the order.  
Lena made the drinks quick and efficiently, making sure they were made to perfection.  
“Thank you, Lena,” Kara smiled.   
“You know my name,” Lena said dumbly, with wide eyes.   
“It’s on your name tag,” Alex said, nodding down to indicate the name tag set on her blue apron.   
“Right. Have a good day, Alex, Kara,” she said with more of a lilt to her voice when she said Kara’s name.   
Alex and Kara walked out together, and Lena stared after them, seeing Kara turn around through the window. She smiled and waved goodbye. She was reeling from the experience of not being able to read someone for the first time in her life.  
Lena’s shift dragged on for the next two hours after that, she had never been happier to see Rufus, her regular replacement. She gave the scruffy looking teenager a fist bump and went through to the back room.   
She grabbed her backpack and made her way to the park to take a walk and clear her head. She strolled by the chess tables to say hi to Elmer and his wife Jackie, and stopped for a lemonade at a small boy’s cart. She was on her way to her happy place.   
It was a scarcely known secret, that the creek by the park led to a small rock enclosure with a lovely field of flowers. Most people saw the creek and followed the fork to the right, because it was bigger, easier to trace. However, if you followed the smaller side, to the left, it would bring you to another fork, follow the left again, and you would find yourself at Lena’s happy place. She crawled atop her favorite rock, a large boulder where she had carved her initials in some years ago. Bright green grass provided a background for spots of yellow and red and blue flowers, it was Lena’s favorite part.   
She sat pondering how the blonde had been nothing but radio silence when all her life she’d never met anyone she couldn’t read. It was terrifying, though not necessarily in a bad way. She glanced at her phone, hoping to see an indication that the blonde would want to talk to her. With a disappointed sigh, she stared into the field of flowers.   
Her solitude was interrupted then by the familiar click of a camera shutter. She whipped her head around, never in her seven years living in this city had she seen another person out here, never had she shown another person her haven.   
Her anger dissipated slightly when it was none other than Kara, the anomaly once again. She really was quite beautiful in this setting, but she had followed her, and on some level Lena found that to be weird. She would have done something about the weird stalking if it wasn’t for her eagerness to feel the silent relief again.   
“What are you doing here?” Lena asked. “Did you follow me?”  
“I may have done that, yes. You seemed a little upset while you were walking. I tried to say hi when you were getting your lemonade, but you seemed pretty focused,” Kara explained, shrugging her shoulders.  
Lena stared in silence, feeling the numbing effects of this woman’s presence, clinging to it with everything she had in her.. And then Kara was talking again.  
“I’ve never seen this place before, I didn’t even think to follow the creek to the left,” Kara smiled, taking in the view. “Also, has anyone told you that you have a VERY intense gaze?”   
“Sorry, I’m just trying to read…you. Just trying to read you,” Lena tried to explain.  
“I see, what have you gotten so far?” Kara asked, walking slowly towards Lena.  
“Well, not my usual reading. However, I’ve definitely gathered that you have a sweet tooth. And you have no sense of stranger danger, clearly. You literally followed a complete stranger into the middle of nowhere,” Lena told her.  
“Not a complete stranger. I know your name is Lena, you work at the best coffee shop in town. You like to read people and guess their coffee orders, and according to the rumors, I’m the only one you haven’t been able to get 100 percent correct. I also know that you are likely a tinkerer of sorts, judging by the oil stains on the hem of your shirt, and what kind of stranger am I if I have your number saved in my phone?” Kara smiled, now standing in front of her. “And I also know that you think I’m pretty.”  
Lena coughed on the sip of lemonade she had just taken. She had somehow forgotten that part of their conversation earlier.   
“Sit with me?” Lena asked, patting the space next to her. “I do think you’re pretty. You’re also incredibly frustrating. But peaceful to be around. So, I’ll tolerate it.”  
“Frustrating, but peaceful. That’s an odd mix. Care to elaborate? And you know, f it wasn’t clear earlier, I think you’re pretty as well,” Kara smiled.  
“There’s a numbing quiet kind of electricity that happens when I look at you, it’s nice,” Lena tries to explain.  
“I see. Well, when I look at you, that’s definitely not what I’m feeling,” Kara freezes, “That sounded bad. I didn’t mean that in a bad way at all. But like, I’m glad I can be that peacefulness for you.”  
“And what, pray tell, do you feel when you look at me?” Lena quizzed.  
“Ah, that’s a conversation I’d rather leave until after the second date,” Kara smirked.  
“Second? I haven’t even agreed to a first date with you,” Lena said.  
“Ah, but if you want to know what I’m feeling then you’ll agree,” Kara said finitely.   
“I’ll think about it,” Lena shrugged as Kara smiled at her.  
Kara rotated so that she was facing Lena, “How do you do the drink trick?”  
“I can read minds,” Lena responded.  
Kara laughed, “Oh, really now, tell me what I’m thinking!”  
“That was the problem earlier, with your drink, I can’t read your mind. That’s why you are both frustrating and peaceful,” Lena explained.  
“Wait…you can actually read minds?” Kara’s eyes widened.  
Lena smiled at her, a sad kind of smile, “Yes, ma’am.”  
“But not mine?” Kara asked warily.   
“Nope,” Lena answered, popping the p.  
“Thank Rao,” Kara murmured under her breath.  
“What?” Lena prodded.  
“No-nothing. Nothing at all,” Kara said with a smile.  
“That might get annoying,” Lena deadpanned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen...not the date...but things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes...
> 
> So I went from being stationed in Hawaii to being stationed in the Middle East...so that's my life.
> 
> Also, this chapter is SEVERAL months late to those who read it when the story was originally posted...oops.

The pair had sat in the clearing for hours, talking and getting to know each other, laying back and cloud gazing, laughing at the different shapes. Lena knew she shouldn’t get too attached to Kara’s presence, surely once she figured out that Lena was a Luthor, she’d leave. It was an uphill battle though, Kara gave her a kind of quiet that she didn’t get to experience often, if at all, and on top of that, she was hilarious. Lena had never laughed quite so much as she did with Kara. It was also an added benefit that Lena just really liked looking at Kara, she was sunshine personified.  
Lena did eventually agree to a date with Kara, as the women were getting up to leave while the sun began its steady descent. Lena tugged on Kara’s hand, sending her a shy smile and agreeing to a date soon.   
Lena went home that evening feeling lighter than she could ever remember feeling. As she stepped through the door to her condo, she was greeted with Sam sitting on her sofa, glaring at her over the back.   
“I don’t see you carrying any dinner,” Sam grouched.   
“Oh shit, we had plans! I’m so sorry, Sam. I met someone, and we ended up talking for hours,” Lena explained, rushing into her bedroom to get changed for dinner.   
“You met someone? A she-someone? Was she cute? Did you get her number? What’s her name?” Sam’s grouchy façade had been replaced by a burning curiosity at her incredibly antisocial friend talking to someone other than her.  
“Her name’s Kara. I gave her my number, actually. She’s gorgeous, she’s literal sunshine. And she didn’t get freaked out when I told her about my powers,” Lena gushed, pulling her work shirt over her head and tossing it to her dirty clothes pile.   
Sam was silent, and after pulling on a nicer shirt, she peered at her friend, raising her eyebrow in question.  
“You told her?” Sam asked plainly.  
“I did, it just kind of came up. I can’t read her mind, Sam. I look at her and there’s nothing, just silence, it’s numbing, but electric, it’s therapeutic,” Lena explained, smiling at the memory of how light she had felt.  
She had gotten pretty good at blocking out other’s minds, but the fact that she didn’t have to actively try with Kara, that was a relief.   
“It took you six months before you told me,” Sam huffed indignantly, going back to the living room. “And even then, it was because I figured it out for myself.”  
Lena hurried into the pair of jeans she held, grabbing a pair of heels from her closet to meet her best friend in the living room.   
“Are you truly upset?” Lena asked, biting her lip in concern.  
“No, not really. I understand how that must feel for you, so are you going to see her again?” Sam asked, smirking at Lena as she pulled on her shoes.  
“Yes, we still need to arrange a time and place. She asked me on a date after she followed me to the field. Which, in retrospect, I should have been more concerned about that…” Lena trailed off before shaking her head, “Anyway, she said she would text me when she got home.”  
It was then that her phone vibrated, a picture text from an unknown number. She clicked on it hesitantly, her face cracking into a grin when she saw it was a selfie of Kara holding a Chinese takeout box near to her heart. Lena laughed, showing the picture to Sam.  
“That’s her?” Sam asked, grabbing the phone from Lena’s hands, “Hot damn. Get it, girl!”  
Lena shook her head at her friend, taking her phone back and pulling her out of the condo to go get dinner.   
Lena and Kara texted throughout her dinner with Sam, up until Lena fell asleep that night, curled around her phone in bed. Lena had the first peaceful night of sleep she had had in a long time.

The next morning, Lena woke up to an indignant shriek from the guest room where Sam had slept the night before. She sighed, debating whether she should get up and check on her friend. Deciding against it, she shot her a text asking if she was okay, before checking her missed text messages from Kara.   
2234 Kara: That’s why potstickers are the best food ever. :D  
2234 Kara: Obviously that’s an opinion, but it might as well be a fact. I’m basically an expert.  
2257 Kara: I think you fell asleep.  
2301 Kara: Goodnight and sweet dreams, I can’t wait for Friday. :)   
Lena smiled as she read over the texts and typed up a reply.   
0642 Lena: Good morning, Kara. Happy Thursday. I apologize for falling asleep mid conversation last night. I also cannot wait for tomorrow. I hope you have a wonderful day.   
Then her phone buzzed with a text from Sam, a picture of a spider attached. Lena laughed her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
Lena spent the few hours before work cleaning up her condo and taking an extra-long shower. The shrill ring of her phone brought her out of her reverie and she quickly turned off the shower, having finished well over ten minutes ago.   
Frowning at the unknown number, she answered the phone, “Hello, this is Lena Luthor.”  
“Ah, Lena, dear. It is so good to hear your voice,” Lillian greeted, Lena felt the words grating against her nerves.  
“Lillian, I wish I could say the same. What do you want?” Lena asked, cutting straight to the point.   
Lena had left the Luthor’s years ago after a rather vicious dispute with her mother, Lillian, following the death of her father, Lionel Luthor. Lillian had been determined that Lena was not in fact a lesbian, another hit against her as she proved yet again that she was nowhere near the golden standard of her brother, Lex. She transferred a large sum of money from her inheritance into a private bank account and ran.   
“Always so abrasive, Lena. I raised you better than that. But that is beside the point, I request your presence at the Luthor Corp gala tomorrow night. It is imperative that we present a united front as Luthor’s. I will send you the details via email,” Lillian droned on.   
“I already have plans for tomorrow night, Lillian,” Lena said, pulling on her work pants.   
“What could be more important than being there for your family?” Lillian asked, trying to press the old buttons that used to work against her.   
“If you must know, I have a date. Now, I really must go, or I will be late to work. And you certainly didn’t raise me to be late,” Lena said, pulling on socks.   
“Well, bring your date to the gala. I would love to meet…her,” Lillian gritted out.  
“I’ll think about it. Good bye, Lillian,” Lena said as she hung up the phone.  
With a shuddering breath she tucked her cellphone into her pocket.   
“Lena,” Sam began hesitantly, “That was Lillian? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, Sam. I’m fine. She just wants me to go to a Luther Corp gala tomorrow night,” Lena explained.  
“Oh, that’s why you mentioned your date. What are you going to do? Fly into Metropolis?” Sam asked, hugging her loose sweater close to her body.  
“Well, I’m not going. I know that much,” Lena said, “I’ll live my Friday like usual and then go on my date with Kara.”  
“Okay, but surely there would be repercussions in so blatantly ignoring Lillian,” Sam worried, moving to follow Lena into the kitchen.   
“I think I can handle any consequences my disobedience may bring about,” Lena said with a sigh and roll of her eyes, “Hey, doesn’t Ruby come back from her dad’s today?”  
“Nice change of subject. Yes, she does come back later today. I planned on bringing her by the shop to say hi since we have plans tonight. But we should do lunch tomorrow. I bet Ruby misses her Auntie Lena,” Sam went with Lena’s avoidance tactics.  
“I sure miss her, I’ve had to put up with you all by myself for the duration of her spring break,” Lena smirked at Sam. “Anyway, I need to go now, don’t want to be late. I’ll see you later, Sam,” Lena added, waving over her shoulder as she left the condo. 

 

She was three hours into her shift when she heard the unmistakable cadence of Lillian Luthor’s walk, the heels clacking powerfully against the linoleum tile floor of the coffee shop. She glanced up from where she was having a small sit down with the working crew, to see Lillian approaching.  
“Hanging up on your mother is very rude, Lena,” Lillian tutted as she approached the table where Lena was with her employees.  
“Lillian. Clearly, I am busy right now,” Lena said, giving the table a sweep of her hands.  
“You are a Luthor, you should not be sitting here, wasting away in a coffee shop. You are far more special than a simple parlor trick,” Lillian looks around in disgust, eyeing the promotional poster on the wall for Lena’s mind reading trick.   
“So, are you here to insult my work? To berate me for hanging up on you? Or is there something else you’d like to discuss?” Lena asked.  
The door behind them opened then, and she took a quick peek to see Kara and Alex. Kara smiled widely at her and Lena gave her a small nod, hesitant to let her Lillian meet the woman she was interested in.   
“Lena, why must you be so difficult? There is a jet being prepared tonight, it will take you to Metropolis and then we can spend tomorrow together before the gala,” Lillian stated, sounding desperate.  
“Lillian, I already told you that I have plans tomorrow. I’m not just going to postpone my date or ask her to fly to Metropolis without any notice,” Lena said, pulling Lillian away from the table with the employees and Kara who was seated nearby.  
Lena rolled her eyes as she turned away from her Lillian, she grimaced when she met Kara’s look of concern.   
“Lena, listen. Your brother needs you there. You see, there’s been some minor upsets between Luthor Corp dealings and the MPD. Your brother may be facing charges. It is vital that we show a united front, that you support your brother,” Lillian argued, her voice dropping to just above.  
“Support him? Support his anti-alien rhetoric? Support the active aggravation of alien-kind? He’s not a good man, Lillian. Quite frankly, I don’t want to support him. Lex has changed,” Lena contended, feeling herself slip into the training she had received growing up. She felt the Luthor genes course through her body as she squared off with Lillian.  
“Is there a problem here?” Kara asked, she had stepped up behind Lena, her hand rested lightly on her lower back.  
“No. I was just leaving. I expect to see you on the jet tonight, Lena. With or without your date, you will be there,” Lillian stated, her eyes burning fiercely as she walked out of the store.  
Lena turned to face Kara, seeing Alex stood a little behind her.   
“Well, I don’t usually introduce girls to my family before even the first date,” Lena laughed humorlessly.   
“Are you okay?” Kara asked, her hand holding onto Lena’s forearm with a feather light touch.  
“I, um. Not really. But I will be,” Lena said flippantly, running her hands over her slicked back hair.   
“I should probably apologize for eavesdropping. And Lena, I just have to say…” Kara started, blushing slightly as Lena held up her hand to stop her.  
“I guess you know I’m a Luthor now. I understand if you wish to cancel our date,” Lena said, brushing past Kara and walking to the office in the back. Her head was spinning at the thought that her brother was probably going to be arrested, that Lillian wanted her there despite their differences, that Kara now knew she was a Luthor and probably didn’t want anything to do with her. Lena needed a drink.   
Lena slammed the door to her office, pounding her fist on the desk.   
Within seconds, the door opened slowly and she watched Kara take careful steps inside, closing the door behind her.   
“I didn’t know you own this place. That’s so cool,” Kara said, taking in the name plate on the desk and the other details around the room.  
Lena had bought the coffee shop after she left the Luthor’s, using it as a means to generate profits. It was more of a hobby, something to keep her entertained until she decided what she wanted to do. Then she found that she loved it, and she decided to keep the shop. That was two years ago, and the profits were rolling in. A small victory from abandoning her old life.  
“Kara, no offense, but I’d really like to be alone right now,” Lena said through gritted teeth, bracing herself against the solid wood desk.  
“I’ll leave, just, I wanted to tell you that I don’t care if you’re a Luthor. I know I should, given who I am, and the circumstances surrounding that. But I just can’t find it in myself to care, Lena. I really want to go on that date with you. And maybe more dates if that one goes well, after all, I do owe you a secret after our second date. I’d be more than willing to go to the gala in Metropolis with you, if you want me to. But I guess what I really wanted to say is that you are more than your last name. You’re Lena and you can read minds and you make me laugh and you are just so cool,” Kara rambled on, wringing her hands in front of her.   
Lena smiled at Kara, she could feel the flush in her cheeks, and her eyes stung with tears. Kara crept closer to her, opening her arms and cocking her head to the side in question. Lena nodded her consent for the hug and let herself curl into Kara’s arms. They may have known each other for only one day, but the quiet of her mind and the strength of her arms felt like home. She wrapped her arms around Kara and held her tight for a few moments before she began to pull away, reaching for Kara’s hands and keeping them clasped in her own.  
“Thank you, Kara. Truly. I need some time now to gather my thoughts though, and to figure out what to do. I’ll text you after I get off work, okay?” Lena said, sniffing lightly as she dabbed at the tears under her eyes.  
“Okay, I’m here, Lena. I don’t plan on going anywhere. Well, I mean, I’m leaving you right now because you want to be alone. But I’ll still be around, by text I mean. Or call. I won’t be lingering, that would be creepy. Granted, I did follow you yesterday, so you probably already think I’m a little creepy,” Kara said, Lena smiled at the woman’s tendency to ramble.  
“Kara, darling. I know what you meant,” Lena said, pulling Kara in for one last hug.  
“Sorry. Okay, I’m just going to go now. I’ll talk to you later, Lena,” Kara promised, throwing a smile over her shoulder as she left.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu date? Things are revealed? Kara is sweet and Lena has questions.

Chapter Three 

Lena left work early that day, having had enough of being around people. It became significantly harder to block out the minds of those around her when she was stressed. And seeing Lillian after so long, well that was just about the biggest stressor she could imagine. Being in the same room as Lillian was much like her own personal version of Hell. 

She didn’t immediately text Kara, instead asking Sam if she could stop by and visit with her and Ruby instead. Lena had missed her pseudo-niece while she was away, and Sam, of course, agreed readily. 

Lena arrived at Sam’s house and was immediately greeted by her favorite seven-year-old barreling into her legs, small arms wrapping around her hips. 

She crouched down and pulled Ruby into a tight hug before backing away to look at her pseudo-niece. 

“I missed you so much, Rubes. Did you get taller?” Lena asked, grinning at the young girl. 

“Mama asked that same question. She was just about to measure me,” Ruby explained. 

Ruby grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house where Sam had stood watching them. 

“Sam,” Lena greeted, a small smile on her face. 

“Rough day?” Sam asked, following her best friend as Ruby dragged them into the kitchen door frame where Sam took Ruby’s measurements as she aged. 

Lena watched Sam measure Ruby, “Lillian stopped by work. Kara did too. At the same time.” 

Sam’s eyes widened as she marked the wall, “So Kara knows? How did she handle it?” 

“She was perfect, Sam. She was understanding, and she said the nicest things. She doesn’t care. However, Lillian made it very clear that she expects me on the plane tonight,” Lena explained, pacing to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle. 

“What are you going to do? What about your date?” Sam asked, showing Ruby the line she had drawn on the wall. Ruby had grown half an inch since her birthday a few months ago. 

Lena sighed, staring at the bottle in her hands, “I have no idea.” 

“Aunt Lena, don’t be sad. You can come to the zoo with mama and me,” Ruby said, looking up at her with her tiny brows furrowed. 

“Oh, thank you, Ruby. I’m sure your mom wants to spend some time alone with you, I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Lena explained, trying to let her down easy. Lena didn’t think she could handle being around that many people right now. 

Sam, seeming to follow where Lena was going, added, “I want you all to myself, munchkin. Maybe Aunt Lena can come next time?” 

“Promise?” Ruby asked, looking back at Lena. 

“Pinky promise,” Lena laughed, extending her pinky finger to the little girl. 

“I should get going, I just wanted to see my favorite girl,” Lena added, running her hand over Ruby’s hair. 

“Bye Aunt Lena,” Ruby said, her voice muffled as her face pressed into Lena’s hip. 

“See ya around, kiddo. Bye Sam,” Lena waved, as she made her way out of the house. 

When Lena arrived home, she felt frustrated and exhausted. She missed the light feeling from yesterday. She sat, feeling empty, on her couch for half an hour before she decided to call Kara. 

Kara answered after one ring, “Lena. How are you?” 

“I’ve been better. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my place?” Lena asked, biting her lip as she waited for an answer. 

“Sure. Text me the address and I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Kara said, Lena could hear the grin in her voice. 

Lena texted Kara the address and called the front desk to let them know she would have a visitor. She was thankful that she had tidied up her place that morning. 

After a short series of knocks at her door, she pulled it open and was greeted with a bouquet of pink flowers and Kara’s wide smile. 

“Hi,” Lena breathed, she felt that numbing sensation flood her body as she looked at Kara. “Come in.” 

“These are for you,” Kara said, extending the flowers to Lena. 

“Thank you, Kara. They’re beautiful. Make yourself at home, would you like anything to drink?” Lena asked, taking the flowers to the kitchen to find a vase. 

“Water, please. You have a really nice place,” Kara commented, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. 

“I like it well enough. The view is phenomenal,” Lena gestured towards the large window in the living room. The window overlooked National City, Lena’s favorite view, especially at sunset. 

Lena sat the two bottles of water on the coffee table before approaching the window, she felt Kara move to stand next to her. 

“I’m not going to Metropolis. Part of it is because I get the feeling you were very serious when you said you’d go with me, and I don’t want you around that. The other part is because I left that life behind years ago. I can’t be there and pretend to agree with Lex’s views or actions,” Lena explained, turning to look at Kara. The decision had been clear as soon as Kara had walked through her door. 

“Whatever you want, Lena,” Kara smiled at her, placing her hand on Lena’s forearm. 

“I want to just relax for the rest of the day. And then I want to go on that date with you tomorrow,” Lena put her hand over Kara’s where it still rested on her arm. 

“We could have an inside date right now. Movie night can be a date,” Kara proposed, cocking her head at Lena. 

Lena smiled at the puppy-like tendencies that Kara had. 

“I think that’s an excellent idea. I need to change into something more comfortable, would you like some clothes too?” Lena asked, making her way to her bedroom. 

“Sure, thanks,” Kara smiled, trailing after Lena. 

Lena smiled when she saw Kara wearing her longest pair of shorts. While they fell to Lena’s knees, they cut off a couple of inches above Kara’s knees. The shirt was a perfect fit, however, since it was already bigger on Lena. 

Lena grabbed extra blankets and a few pillows, following Ruby’s pillow fort protocol to create a cozy movie watching space for her and Kara. With Kara’s assistance the fort was built in just a few minutes. The two women settled into the fort and began scrolling through Netflix for movies to watch. It didn’t take long before Lena’s eyes drooped closed. 

When Lena woke, she was surprised to find her head in Kara’s lap, tan fingers pulling through her dark hair. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Kara said, looking away from the movie, not the same one she had fallen asleep during, and down at her. 

Lena scrambled into a sitting position, embarrassed to have fallen asleep on Kara during their impromptu first date. She could feel her cheeks heating, as she looked at her hands before over at Kara who had wide eyes. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. That was very rude of me,” Lena explained, settling back against her couch by Kara’s side. 

“No worries, Lena. You needed the sleep. Should I leave so you can get some more rest?” Kara asked, preparing to get up. 

“I’d like it if you could stay? We can order food,” Lena prompted, more than okay with the seemingly selfish action of keeping Kara close for the benefit of a peaceful mind. 

“Can we get Chinese? Oh, what about pizza? Both?” Kara asked, clearly torn between her two favorite foods. 

Lena, unable to say no to Kara’s puppy dog eyes and pout, ordered Chinese takeout and pizza for both of them. 

They were halfway through their meal when it occurred to Lena that Kara had dropped everything to be here, “Kara, I thought you had to work today? That tomorrow was your only day off this week?” 

“I told my boss I was following a lead,” Kara said, shrugging and taking another big bite of pizza. 

Lena, concerned for Kara’s career, asked, “What are you going to do when he asks how it turned out?” 

“I’ll just tell him it was a dead end. He’ll be annoyed, but it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, I wanted to be here with you,” Kara told Lena, as if it were an obvious answer. 

Lena pondered this for a moment. Someone other than Sam or Ruby actually wanted to be near her. Someone wasn’t afraid of the Luthor stigma. She thought back to the coffee shop, and the words Kara had said. 

“I have another question,” Lena stated, looking at Kara curiously. 

Kara nodded at Lena, her mouth full of potstickers, indicating that she should ask. 

“Earlier, at the coffee shop. What did you mean that you should care, because of who you are and the circumstances?” Lena bit her lip, watching as Kara mulled it over in her head. 

Lena was glad that Kara had the choice to keep a secret from her, no one else fully had that choice. If she really wanted to know, she would just read their mind. Not that she made a habit of invading people’s privacy like that, but there were times when she couldn’t help it. She watched Kara chew slowly, almost wishing she could know the answer now. 

“I, well,” Kara stammered, not looking at Lena, “My cousin is Clark Kent.” 

“Your cousin is Superman?” Lena balked, staring at Kara with wide eyes. 

Kara’s brow furrowed, “You know?” 

“He and Lex, they were best friends, you know? I met him and it became clear who he was, his brain waves were like getting hit by a bus. So loud,” Lena explained, weary of the look on Kara’s face. 

Then it hit her. 

“When you say he’s your cousin, does that mean-?” Lena left the rest of the question unasked, hesitant to put it into words. 

“You can ask the question, Lena,” Kara said, looking at her hands. 

“Does that mean that you are an alien, too? Are you an alien?” Lena asked, turning to face her body completely towards Kara. 

Kara nodded her head, “Yes. I am the last daughter of Krypton.” 

“Oh, shit,” Lena said, leaning forward to lean on her knees.


End file.
